ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yrksvillan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 16:44, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Hi there. I asked this is the chat room but everyone is silent. I made some changes before i registered my account, I'm still on the same IP address, I wonder is there any way I can assign the changes I made earlier to the account I have now created? Yrksvillan 16:47, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :As far as I know, there is no way to attribute edits you made while using an IP to your registered account, with the exception of reverting the articles you worked on and then re-applying the changes, which we would not suggest. (That's what I did when I first arrived; believe me, people don't like it, lol!) One way you can attribute the edits to yourself is to note on the IP address talk page that that was you. What I did, though, was simply note on my user page the contributions I made while using an IP address. This way, people know that it was me. You may wish to do the same. Hope this helps! :) --From Andoria with Love 16:53, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Ireland Unification Please stop making additions saying the the Unification of 2024 was Ireland and North Ireland. While it is likely, there is no actual canon evidence to support that claim. The details of the Unification were never given. It is entirely possible that sometime before 2024, Ireland split, and then unified in 2024, having nothing to do with the North. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:59, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Frankly I think you're splitting hairs. It's more than likely. The idea behind this story fragment is clearly to reference ongoing troubles in Northern Ireland, and the use of 'terrorism' as Data mentions. I mean, what do you mean no canon evidence of the fact there existed a Republic and Northern Ireland. Even though this is written from a Star Trek POV, normal history still applies, so I don't think it's innaccurate to state that Northern Ireland remained part of the UK until the explicitly mentioned Irish Reunification. It's pure speculation to say that "for all we know, the rest of ireland could have split and then rejoined with itself", you're creating an entirely new possiblity that isn't based in even a tiny bit of history. It is quite clear that the Irish Reunification of 2024 is a reference to the UK and Ireland. Yrksvillan 17:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I never said there was no canon evidence that they existed, I said there was no evidence that the Unification specifically refers to North Ireland and Ireland unifying. All we know is that it involved Ireland. In addition, normal history does not necesserally apply, unless I slepted through the Eugenics Wars in the mid-90s, and Chronowerx Industries is about doing stuff. As for creating an entirely new possibility, yeah, it is, but it fits the given fact just as much as Northern Ireland and Ireland re-joining. This discussion has been held a number of times on Memory Alpha, and like it or not, the canon does not agree with you. We stick to canon very strictly here, and to say that it is Northern Ireland and Ireland unifying is speculation. Very likely speculation, but still speculation, and not canon. A background note can be added that it is likely that the event refers to merging of North Ireland and Ireland, but that is all, since Data never specifically said it. That is how things are done on Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:11, 24 October 2006 (UTC) How do I move a discussion? I feel like this and the "United Kingdom not canon..." discussions should go over to the Great Britain discussion where all the other stuff is, even though the things that have been moved there so far aren't totally in the right order, it'd be better tohave them all link into one place, no? Even though this is actually about both Ireland and Great Britain, so perhaps not this, but definitely the UK not canon discussion. --Yrksvillan 18:25, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :The UK is not canon discussion is actually independent of the others, and needs to stay where it is. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:28, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Ok that's fair enough, it's just that there is some overlapping between the two. Not so much as I mentioned with the Irish Unification article, but with the UK canon one. Anyway, I asked this somewhere in the huge mess of GB/UK discussion I've started, how can I contribute to resolving this whole UK/GB/EI/NI issue as far as memory alpha is concerned (I have no pretentions of solving the real life one lol). If there is someone who intends to work on this issue I would ask if I can help somehow. At the minute anyway I can't make any changes because I don't know which route would meet with approval. --Yrksvillan 18:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC)